


Two-way Street

by autohaptic, rent_a_gundam



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [61]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autohaptic/pseuds/autohaptic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tieria knows the second Hallelujah approaches him in the hallway that something significant is about to take place. The words "Can I talk to you?" do not come out of Hallelujah Haptism's mouth casually, even if they're phrased as "Got a minute, princess?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-way Street

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Auto and Orange.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/12883.html>

Tieria knows the second Hallelujah approaches him in the hallway that something significant is about to take place. The words "Can I talk to you?" do not come out of Hallelujah Haptism's mouth casually, even if they're phrased as "Got a minute, princess?"

Since there's only one thing Hallelujah could possibly want to discuss with him, Tieria says, "Several. What is it?"

"Al," Halle replies shortly.

Tieria nods; that much, he already knew. Halle and Tieria seem to have become Al's primary caretakers in the wreck that has become Allelujah Haptism post-Lasse.

He cannot entirely figure out why Al is taking it this way. Things obviously weren't working between the two of them, so it's not as if breaking up was a bad thing. But it's bad enough that in the past two months Tieria and Hallelujah and sometimes Neil have taken to reminding Allelujah to do things like shower and eat. And go to class.

But, as Hallelujah leads Tieria to Halle and Lyle's room, Tieria stays quiet. They're on the second floor, which means their actual bedroom and not their private living room; Lyle is out. Tieria thinks that Hallelujah planned this, and very probably has an idea. He waits until the door is shut behind them before he asks, "What do you suggest?"

"You should fuck him." Tieria knows Hallelujah is being at least half serious, what with the lack of even Halle-colored humor in the delivery of the statement, but the lewd grin detracts from any validity the statement might otherwise have had.

Tieria gives Hallelujah a look that says in so many words or less, _you're not funny_. Because Halle isn't; pity sex is the last damn thing Allelujah needs. "Pity sex is contraindicated for this circumstance."

Hallelujah shakes his head. "No shit. It's not like that. Look, Al is... he fucking needs somebody to tell him what to do."

As Tieria opens his mouth to speak, he remembers that Hallelujah knows Allelujah better than anyone else in the house. He doesn't deny Hallelujah's words, because for once Hallelujah might not be just being a bastard. "Go on."

"He's gone right the fuck off the deep end, and I know how to fix him, but I can't do it. He has to fucking... you have to take control of him."

Unsure whether to interrupt or just give a disbelieving look and let Hallelujah continue, Tieria doesn't do or say anything. Luckily Hallelujah doesn't need any encouragement.

"Get Neil in on it too; give him somebody to balance off of. And it won't just be a pity fuck, understand? You're getting into the real shit here."

The translation, as far as Tieria can tell, is _you're starting a relationship with him_. Which goes without saying, if it's not just a pity fuck. "I understand."

Hallelujah snorts, the disbelieving kind. "No you fucking don't."

"Then explain," Tieria suggests, annoyed. He is not fond of being told he doesn't understand and offered no way to correct the problem.

"Al gets... fuck." Hallelujah falters for a moment, glancing to one side and exhaling sharply. _Hallelujah_ falters.

Tieria understands, then. This is a secret. This touches on something Hallelujah's not allowed to say unless Al permits him, and Al probably doesn't even know Hallelujah is doing this.

He patiently waits the few seconds it takes for Hallelujah to format the information into what he can get away with revealing.

"He has this place in his head where nothing fucking matters," Hallelujah says finally. "He'll do anything you tell him and love it. I used to put him there all the time." A smile flickers across his face, there and gone again in a fraction of a second. "I haven't done it since we moved here and I'm not gonna start. Not without somebody else in on it."

If he's to do this, Tieria decides that he needs to know more. He tries to ask why but only gets to "W--" before Hallelujah cuts him off.

"Don't ask me why," Hallelujah says, angry. Or perhaps frustrated. Tieria tries not to think too hard about how difficult it must be for Halle to go to someone else for help. "Ask _him_ , after the shit hits the fan and you're picking up the pieces."

Tieria crosses his arms over his chest, staring at Halle with something close to disbelief. Hallelujah wants him to do something that will end with him picking up pieces? When Al's already well into the helpless and miserable category? "It doesn't sound very healthy."

"A lot of unhealthy fucking things are healthier than needing three people to tell you to eat and failing all your classes," Halle says. Tieria doesn't stop his mouth from dropping open. Failing all his classes? But Al had been so passionate about med school and becoming a doctor... "He's fucked up, princess. With a little work I think you guys can straighten him out."

 _You guys_. Tieria shuts his mouth and presses his lips together into a thin, annoyed line. Neil is not a party to this conversation. "You mean I can, unless Neil is hiding under your desk."

"He wouldn't let Neil do it to him. He'd let you."

Tieria uncrosses his arms, shifting his weight and fixing his gaze on the floor as he thinks this over. There are a lot of different implications, and bringing someone else into the relationship this way could be a bad idea, but he's fairly sure Neil will understand. He just needs to--

"Neil doesn't need to hear shit." The unspoken part of Halle's statement is easy to follow: unless Al says something to him. It's clear this is all about Al, and what Al needs. "I'll tell Al you're gonna fuck Neil and he gets to be in between. He'll eat that shit up, especially when he figures out you're gonna boss him around."

"I start giving orders, and you...?"

"I stick around to make sure he takes 'em."

It's becoming clearer and clearer that Al was at one point sexually dependent on Halle. If it weren't for having Regene as a sibling, Tieria would be a lot more bothered by that fact. "What happens afterward?"

"Al passes out." Halle's grin is feral in a way that would probably make Lyle twitch with want. "I take off, Al wakes up and cries like a baby, and you hug him and kiss him and make it all better."

Tieria nods slowly. Helping Al is the priority here, but... "Before I agree to this I will make sure Neil seconds the sentiment."

Halle nods, once, short and sharp. "The fucking sooner the better."

◊

Tieria slides into the bath behind Neil, only to have Neil laugh, lean forward, and pull Tieria around to sit on his lap. Unwilling to stop himself from laughing along, Tieria lets it happen. Lets Neil take advantage of size and the weightlessness of being half-submerged in order to manhandle Tieria into the position he wants.

Before this he had never been with anyone but Regene enough to notice the differences, and he thinks that having differences to notice adds to the experience. Neil's not huge, but he's still bigger than Tieria. Somewhere around eight or nine centimeters taller and filled out with muscle in a way that Tieria's slender body isn't made to.

It's okay, Tieria's body is made to do other things. Like be flexible when Neil's hand slides between Tieria's shoulders, arching back and back and back effortlessly until his hair is in the water and his flaccid cock is nudging against Neil's chin. Stubble rubs the wrong way against sensitive skin and Tieria shivers happily.

"You're beautiful," Neil tells him unnecessarily, but the words do not fail to make Tieria's emotions swell in the best way, his metaphorical heart full of happiness and pure affection.

Knowing precisely how much flattery is enough, Neil puts his mouth to better uses and flicks his tongue against the base of Tieria's forming erection. The sigh Tieria gives is no less pleased than the shiver or his emotions. Neil has not failed to please him thus far, no reason for him to start now.

"Want to?" Tieria asks, softly because he wants to hear the deliciously lewd sound that Neil makes when he wraps his lips around Tieria's glans and sucks. Tremors in his arm make Tieria's previously firm grip on the edge of the tub precarious; Neil notices and cups his hand around Tieria's buttocks as he lowers both of them until Tieria's back is no longer arched and he floats on the water between Neil's knees. He puts his legs over Neil's shoulders, ankles hooking together behind Neil's neck.

It's answer enough for both of them--Hallelujah and Lyle are not the only ones capable of having wordless conversations sans quantum brainwaves.

Neil pulls back just a little, warm breath on Tieria's erection instead of his lips, and Tieria raises his head to catch Neil's gaze. His eyes are intelligent and blue and the sight of them intently focused on him steals Tieria's breath for the thousandth time. He doesn't think he'll ever quite get over that part.

He also thinks it's an absolute shame that he's not a model intended to facilitate reproduction with males, because he and Neil would make beautiful children and good parents.

But then Neil's lips close around him again and Tieria doesn't want to do anything but moan and slide his fingers fitfully through Neil's damp hair. So he doesn't. Neil's enthusiasm is clear enough even without the humming, in the way he takes Tieria in and in until his nose is pressed into the neatly trimmed patch of Tieria's pubic hair.

Despite the brief deep-throating, the sex isn't anything like urgent. He's never had sex that wasn't in some way urgent and it's somehow very freeing to allow his mind to meander here and there off of the intended course.

Neil feels it too, the lack of pressing need. He moves his mouth to the insides of Tieria's thighs and nips playfully at tender skin, lips curling up into a smile as Tieria makes a delighted noise in his throat. After that it's to the ridge of Tieria's iliac crest, the line of his hips, tracing down one side and up the other before sinking his teeth into Tieria's flesh gently. Tieria hisses his pleasure, fingers gripping Neil's hair for a moment.

"What is your opinion on Allelujah?" Tieria asks, not at all absently. Neil lays his head on Tieria's abdomen, ear to Tieria's navel, and looks up at Tieria through his eyelashes. Tieria's cock twitches but he ignores it in favor of pressing the tip of Neil's nose lightly with his index finger; the message is _No, seriously_.

Neil shrugs, gentle movement of his shoulders under Tieria's legs. "I think he's pretty miserable."

Tieria doesn't disagree. He slides his fingers through Neil's hair again, shifting until his buttocks is against Neil's chest and Neil's head is on Tieria's chest. Neil's knees dig into Tieria's back a bit, but he doesn't mind, because this way he's closer. It's easier to see and feel Neil's reactions completely, like this. "Although it is not his fault."

The way Neil's brows furrow means that he's picking up the fact that Tieria's not saying what he means, but the line his lips press into indicates that he's not going to mention it. Tieria smiles.

"Allelujah made his own choices," Neil says, speaking slowly in a way that says he wants Tieria to know that he's choosing his words carefully. "Nobody forced him to get serious with Lasse."

Tieria almost, almost wishes Neil had less freedom in his kinks. But he will not wish that sort of thing on anyone, even if having it would make Tieria's point require much less explanation.

"There are studies," Tieria begins, thumb rubbing over Neil's cheekbone gently. "Ones that indicate certain tendencies-- the need to dominate, or the need to be dominated-- are not learned. Similarly, certain obsessive-compulsive tendencies are present from birth, regardless of childhood circumstances. Cases where twins undergo the same trauma at a young age and..." Tieria realizes that he's probably getting a little too close to home, given the way Neil's muscles go rigid underneath him. But he also knows that Neil's seeing a therapist and has been, for the past four years, under the guise of weekly sociology discussion groups as far as the rest of the house knows.

Tieria takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "It is not his fault."

"It's not Lasse's either," Neil says, not defensively but not much short of it. Tieria nods, suppressing a smile as Neil speaks again. "It's nobody's fault."

Shifting, Tieria unhooks his ankles and moves so his legs are around Neil's waist and his arms are around Neil's neck. Neil doesn't move or make a sound, not until Tieria's lips press against his. He hums then, gently, sliding his arms around Tieria's body. The hug reminds Tieria that he's smaller and adores the way it feels when he's so close that he can hardly breathe, much less kiss. But he kisses, and he breathes, and their first fight is over and Tieria thinks that he will take Hallelujah up on the offer.

◊

The knock on the door is so soft that Lyle almost misses it, but he's coasting on the edge of sleep and the sound startles him awake.

"What?" Halle, next to him, says to whoever it is.

Lyle groans sleepily, rolling onto his back and sitting up to see who the hell decided to interrupt their near-slumber. Halle has 8 o'clock classes this semester and everybody knows it.

Tieria. Tieria, with wet hair and a concerned but determined expression. Lyle's pretty sure he's never seen anything even remotely like that on Tieria's face before, which is probably a good sign.

"I'll do it," Tieria says. Not soft, not loud.

Without looking, Lyle can see the flat look that Halle gives Tieria as he speaks. It's all there in his voice, and in the way his fingers curl around Lyle's hip. "Don't fuck it up, princess."

"I won't." Determined, and warm. Good.

"Good," Halle says, in that way he has of echoing whatever Lyle just thought. It has long since stopped being creepy. These days, Lyle doesn't know what he'd do without it.

Tieria leaves without another word, shutting the door behind him. Lyle scoots closer to Halle in bed as they lay back down, slides his arms around Halle under the blankets, and smiles.


End file.
